deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiren the Gray vs Saint Walker (Dragon Ball vs DC)
Jiren the Gray vs Saint Walker (Dragon Ball vs DC) Boomstick: Power can come in many different forms, and can also be exerted in many different ways. Wiz: And the strongest of heroes use that power to showcase magnificent strength and fight for justice. Boomstick: Jiren the Gray, the Strongest Mortal in the Multiverse! Wiz: And Saint Walker, the First Blue Lantern in the Universe! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And to kick off this year. it's time to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills, to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Jiren the Gray (Dragon Ball Super) Source: https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Jiren Wiz: When Jiren was a child, he returned to his house and found that his parents were killed by a villain. He was saved by Gicchin, who would become his teacher and took him away to improve his strength. Boomstick: And wouldn't you know it, after time has passed from training, Jiren, his teacher, and his commrades decide to end this villain's misery once and for all. Turned out to become a massacre. Jiren's teacher: dead. Jiren's comrades: dead. Some time has passed and Jiren's friends give up on trying to fight back, leaving Jiren alone. Pretty sad backstory. Wiz: And from that point on, Jiren has devoted his life to Strength, and hoped that his very own strength would erase the past that he tries to forget. Over time, Jiren joins the Pride Troopers, a group of individuals who travel across Universe 11 to bring justice to Intergalactic Criminals. Something like this was something Jiren was looking for but also something that his master would hope shine some light on him. By joining the Pride Troopers Gicchin hoped that Jiren would learn the value of teamwork, and only then would Jiren would get his master's approval. Boomstick: But Jiren was arrogant in his own way. Because he believed that strength was the only way to go survive through life, Jiren got stronger, stronger for even a God of Destruction to match. And just saying, the Gods of Destruction are capable of destroying anything in a matter of seconds, like when Beerus destroyed half a planet with just a tap of his finger. Jiren's power was so strong that it shook the entire Tournament of Power Arena, like, both the actual arena, the fighters, and even the Gods of Destruction themselves. Wiz: And so everyone witnessed Jiren's power, and with that, Jiren gains new comrades, and new friends, and he swears to use his great power to bring Justice to those to don't follow it. He gets disgusted by people like assassins such as Hit, and many other killers. Jiren is also very stoic and serious about most matters, and appears to be a quiet person. He speaks very rarely more than necessary and is very brave and disciplined, remaining unfazed by practically anything. Boomstick: Even more, he is a very focused and observant man, constantly watching and studying his environment to better prepare for any new threat. At the same time, he usually only acts when he feels it is necessary, as he remained stationary at the start of the tournament until seeing Universe 6's female Broly, Kale, going berserk and deciding to end her rampage. However, he is not beyond getting startled. When foes managed to catch him off guard or prove able to compete against him, he can become visibly rattled by it. Wiz: And even as the Strongest in the Multiverse, Jiren too has his limits. Jiren could be blunt and disrespectful, leading him to lowering his guard, which ultimately led him to losing to Goku. Since he lacks of teamwork he decides to take things on by himself, which works for weaker opponents, but also led his to his loss of the ToP. But in the end, before getting destroyed, Jiren accepts all his mistakes and looks forward to making himself better after being resurrected by Universe 7. Boomstick: Jiren is a tall humanoid with an extremely muscular and well-defined build. He has gray skin, big round black eyes with enlarged pupils and dark grey sclera, flat round ears, and a barely visible flat nose. He wears the uniform of the Pride Troopers, consisting of a red, spandex-like suit with black sections around the collar and legs, white gloves, and white boots. It may not seem like much protection, which is true, but his unimaginable strength make those clothes survive longer than Iron Man's Armor throughout the MCU. Wiz: Jiren's energy is so strong that a Super Kamehameha from Goku doesn't even come close to touching him. Jiren is also very durable, taking 3 powerful blows from Goku at Super Saiyan, and a powerful kick to the neck followed by a barrage of fist attacks from a Super Saiyan 2 Goku. He also single-fingeredly blocked a Super Saiyan God Goku's barrage of fist attacks at a super high speed, and within minutes annihilated Super Saiyan Blue, and then again with Kaioken X20 stacked on top. Boomstick: Jiren's overwhelming strength forced Goku into his signature Last Resort earlier in the Tournament of Power. But not even the Universe 7 Spirit Bomb was able to faze Jiren. Jiren pushed back the Spirit Bomb against Goku's Base Form with one hand, then with two hands when Goku goes SSGSS. And then when Goku stacks Kaioken X20 on top of that, Jiren doesn't use three hands, or four, he uses absolutely nothing but just his eyes! HIS EYES! Causing the Spirit Bomb to swallow Goku and accidentally forcing him into Ultra Instinct Omen. Wiz: During his fights with Goku in Ultra Instinct Omen, Jiren was shocked by the progression of the Saiyan race, but it wasn't until later in the ToP where he meets his match. Going up against Hit, who can stop time for a tenth of a second, Jiren moves so fast that he is immune to Time-Skip, moving faster than Hit can even activate it. Even when he got hit with the Infinite Time Loop Cage, Jiren was still able to move and use his energy to block Hit's attack, eliminating him in the process. Boomstick: He also took down Kale, the female Broly of Universe 6, while she was at Berserk Mode in Full Power Super Saiyan. The same form that Broly was in, in the Dragon Ball Super: Broly movie, which took a SSGSS Gogeta to take down and ultimately overpower. And to do that with one blast makes Jiren completely more powerful than Gogeta. Not only that, but he destroyed a Super Saiyan 3 Cumber at Base Form, something that took a Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito to take down. He also tanked a Full-Power Final Flash from SSGSS Vegeta with ease, saying: Jiren: "The force of that wasn't half bad." Boomstick: Mocking the power of the Prince of Saiyans. And also, Jiren displayed something we're gonna call his "50-Percent" against Goku. And in that form, he was able to charge a Ki Attack from his fist, intentionally miss the attack past Goku's face, which shocked a SSGSS Goku to revert back into Base Form. Wiz: Jiren even took both a SSGSS Kaioken X20 Goku and a SSGSS (Evolved) Vegeta at the same time. And while it did knock off his balance, the two saiyans still weren't able to defeat him. When he was the only fighter left from his Universe, he decides to show off his Full-Power. With this he was able to tank a SSGSS Kaioken X20 Goku's Super Kamehameha, SSGSS (Evolved) Vegeta's Final Flash, and a Full Power Energy Wave from Android 17, all at the same time by just standing there and blocking it with his Ki. Boomstick: Then his cockiness believed it was the end and tried to end the Tournament with one last giant energy sphere that highly resembles Goku's Spirit Bomb. It was so powerful that it took Android 17 to self-destruct to the attack to be cancelled out. With that, there was only one last ace to match Jiren. Ultra Instinct. Wiz: Jiren while at his normal form was able to evenly match with Goku's Ultra Instinct Omen, which had incredible stats in Defense, while lacking a strong offense. Once Goku starts mastering the Offensive side and turning the tables on Jiren, Jiren activates Full-Power to get Goku on the ropes, but ultimately fails due to Goku awakening the True Mastered Ultra Instinct. Boomstick: In order to match the superior power of Goku's Ultra Instinct, Jiren only had one choice: to exceed his limit by awakening his power. To do this Jiren has thought of his past which drives him into anger, then he thinks of everything he has been through, and increases his energy higher. Then, he breaks his limiter and awakens his Ultra Instinct power. Wiz: Jiren and Goku's Ultra Instinct are evenly matched, but when angering Goku, after they both use the Full-Force of Ultra Instinct, Goku defeats Jiren, but pays a price. Although Goku had a huge toll in his body because he hasn't got used to Ultra Instinct, Jiren has, and therefore was able to stand up and fight again, and defeats Goku. As a bonus, in the Manga adaption of the Ultra Instinct battle, at the end, Jiren was able to defeat Goku entirely, all because he was capable of handling it's power better than Goku. Boomstick: And although he lost the Tournament of Power entirely, Jiren was a strong fighter, the Strongest in the Multiverse to be exact. And even if he finally accepts the help of his friends and the Pride Troopers, by himself, he is one hell of a guy. Wiz: WHile some attacks are just your typical Ki attacks that all Dragon Ball characters use, Jiren can use his own signature Power Attacks. His Power Impact was able to knock out a Berserk FPSS Kale, SSGSS Vegeta, Ultra Instinct Goku, and eliminate Hit. He also has Divine Speed Attack Rush, which is an attack where his eyes glow and his opponents won't see it coming. Boomstick: He also has a Soaring Fist attack, where unlike Goku's, his is so powerful, the shockwave of that attack sent Maji Kayo to the Spectator seat, landing an actual punch on someone like that would result to an brutal death. He is also capable of mixing this attack with his Power Impact creating the Power Fist which overpowered Goku, Vegeta, and No. 17's signature ultimate attacks. Wiz: Jiren also learned a different way of storing his powerful amount of Ki through Meditation. In this process, Jiren stores a massive amount of energy, but also keeps a wall of Ki around him, making it impenetrable to pass through and hit him. Only strong levels of power can pass through and snap Jiren's attention while in his state. Boomstick: He can also create Beerus' Sphere of Destruction by applying energy into a little ball of energy into a giant ball, but one of his most impressive attacks is his Super Power Impact where he goes Full-Power and charges up his Power Impact, compresses it into a small ball, and launch it at a ultra high speed. If he can't get to his opponent by range, he can go up close and personal too. Wiz: Jiren is an extremely skilled fighter, learning various Martial Arts techniques. Mix that with powerful Ki and you would get destroyed by his Power Rush, a barrage of kicks and punches and ends with a super charged punch. All of that worth of taking down a God of Destruction. Jiren: "The same moves, time and time again. If that's all you've got, this is a waste of time... Power gained by destroying your body can't necessarily be wielded properly." Saint Walker (DC Comics) Source: https://greenlantern.fandom.com/wiki/Saint_Walker Wiz: On the world Astonia, Bro'Dee "Saint" Walker, a highly religious man, and his people faced a dying sun, which resulted in terror and panicked violence in his streets. He took his family on a journey of enlightenment atop a nearby prophesied mountain to present a messiah who Walker believed would guide them to salvation. Boomstick: But along the way, just like most super heroes, Walker witnessed his family die one by one as dangers along the journey became fiercer. Even still, Walker's hope never wavered, even when he reached the top and finding it empty, he refused to give up hope, and realized he was the savior spoken of. Wiz: Walker delivered a message of hope back to his people before Ganthet and Sayd helped replenish his dying sun and presented him with a Blue Lantern power ring, so he could share his capacity for hope throughout the galaxy. Boomstick: Damn, what a poor guy. Even with his family gone, he still didn't give up which led to his discovery of him being the Savior of Hope and acquiring the Blue Lantern. Saint Walker is the first member of the Blue Lantern Corps. He was given the title of "Saint" Bro'Dee Walker on his home world. He was sought out by Ganthet and Sayd, the Guardians of Hope, and brought back to the Blue Lantern Corps home world of Odym. Wiz: While on Odym, Saint Walker spent several days with the Guardians to be evaluated so they can truly judge whether he is worthy of becoming a member of their Blue Lantern Corps or not. They explained to him what it truly means to be a Blue Lantern wielding the power of hope and to join their cause. And not only was he a member of the Blue Lantern Corps, he was also a member of the JLA, the Justice League of America! Boomstick: Enough of his background, now let's talk his stats! In his regular state, saint walker wears his traditional homeland attire which seems to be made out of cloth and soft material. But with his Blue Lantern Power Ring, he equips the Blue Lantern Suit with a Black and Blue color scheme. Although the suit may not look much, his durability, well actually most of his abilities come from the power ring! Wiz: As a Blue Lantern, Saint Walker has the same abilities showcased by other Lantern Corps. Energy Blasts, Energy Contructs, Light Projection, Force Fields, Super-human Strength, and Flight. He does have some unique abilities though. Boomstick: Saint Walker has the ability of Power Boosting. His Blue Lantern Energy can Super-Charge individuals like the Green Lanterns, and Vice-Versa. Meaning he can Super-Charge people like Green Lantern energy, and Green Lantern energy can Super-Charge Blue Lantern Energy, allowing Saint Walker to use it's Full-Power abilities, some of which can destroy Planet Killers, which means it could also destroy planets, how ironic. Wiz: His Blue Lantern energy also has the power to strip away Red Lantern energy, the power of rage, and could also turn other Lanterns back to normal, but at the same time otherwise, be killed in the process. And lastly, with or without the power ring, Saint Walker has the knowledge of Fighting Arts. He can dodge and attack with ease, with some attacks being special than others, like when he sent Razer down to the floor by just tapping his shoulder, and his is while he is in Base Form while Razer is a Red Lantern. Boomstick: He also has some other techniques that might be useful, like soothing giant monsters as well as calling them. And speaking of calling, he can call for the help of his comrades, but that may be a little unfair for a 1-on-1 DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: In the end, the incredible power of the Blue Lantern isn't what makes Saint Walker an incredible hero, but his undying strive for hope! Saint Walker: "In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" Pre-Battle Dialogue Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Unknown Planet in Universe 11's Space Jiren is wandering through the space of Universe 11 to find the Super Dragon Balls. He has 6 of the 7, which currently reside with the Gods, and is currently looking for the last one. Jiren: Hmph… can't seem to find that last one anywhere... I need that wish, so at least see my master one last time, for better or worse! Saint Walker passes by and sees Jiren. Since he is new to Universe 11, he asks Jiren for directions. Saint Walker: Excuse me brother, my name is Saint Walker. I am new to this Universe, would it bother you to ask for directions? Jiren: Hmph… a visitor from another universe are you? What business do you have coming here? Saint Walker: I am in search of these special objects that are used to grant any wish possible. Jiren: You can't mean the- Saint Walker: The Super Dragon Balls. My sources say that all 7 are now in this Universe with 6 residing in one side of the cosmos, and 1 which I am now seeking to gain. Do you mind cooperating with me? Jiren: It is quite odd for a being like you seek such a treasure. Sorry but I can't let you have it... Saint Walker: Hmm... Very well then. Judging by your tone, I assume we must fight then. Jiren and Saint Walker get into fighting position. Saint Walker takes a breath and predicts Jiren's next move. And Jiren reveals his energy, causing strong winds in the vaccum of Space. FIGHT! Jiren's eyes glow red and an invisible barrage of attacks approach Saint Walker, who creates a Force Field to shield himself from the attack. As the attack from Jiren blocks Saint Walker's view, Jiren charges in and shatters the Force Field with a powerful Backhand Punch. Saint Walker backs up and immediately senses Jiren incredible energy. Saint Walker: What overwhelming strength. However, you lack a sense of relaxation. Jiren: Silence! HYAHHH!!! Jiren sends a high speed punch towards Saint Walker, but he was easily able to dodge it. Jiren: Huh? Jiren keeps sending a barrage of attacks hoping that he would hit Saint Walker. Saint Walker: Your emotions are blocking your true potential. At this point, how could you ever defeat me? Jiren smirks and sends a powerful Power Impact into Saint Walker. Saint Walker gets hit but uses an energy blast to cancel out the attack. Jiren: You are a criminal for trespassing his Universe without authority! As a member of the Pride Troopers, I must enact Justice into you! Saint Walker: Pride Troopers huh? Is your pride really pride, or greed? Jiren: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Saint Walker: Calm down brother... I can help you find new hope. Join me, and I'll help you seek a better fut- GYAHHHHHHH!!! Jiren lands a powerful fist attack into Saint Walker's gut. Saint Walker shakes it off. Saint Walker: It seems I can't communicate with you, your power even exceeds the durability of my Blue Lantern durability. But, I have the power of hope in my side! As long as I have hope, I will win! Jiren: What rubbish... Saint Walker: In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright! Saint Walker powers up further, increasing his power into a whole other level. As the blue light shines, Jiren ignores this power by meditating to store more energy. Jiren: This... may take longer than I thought. The power of hope huh? Saint Walker (thinking): I need to increase more power to draw his attention! Both fighters store more energy, but Jiren awakens and strikes first with a Soaring Fist attack. Saint Walker emerges from the light and delivers a punch of his own, challenging the unrivaling strength of Jiren's punch. The clash was so powerful, it cracked a moon in half. Jiren: That's it... PLAYTIME IS OVER! Jiren does 50% thinking that it's enough for the fight. But Saint Walker sends a barrage of Energy Blasts at Jiren, who sends his own army of Ki blasts to the mix. The two then rush into each other and clash. It's a battle of their fighting arts. Saint Walker: My, oh my! What skill you have! But are you calm in the level you are currently in? Jiren: Strength is absolute! Strength is everything! It doesn't matter if you have friends or not! If you are not strong, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY SURVIVE IN A PLACE LIKE THIS! Jiren goes Full-Power and blasts Saint Walker away with his Soaring Power Fist attack. Saint Walker gets hit and it badly getting damaged. Jiren doesn't waste anytime and charges up his Super Power Impact. Saint Walker notices this but is currently weakened by Jiren's attack. Jiren: This is farewell! IT'S OVER!!! Saint Walker: I must not... GIVE UP!!! Saint Walker uses give power ring to form a hand as Jiren fires off his most powerful attack. Saint Walker catches the attack and pushes back. Jiren: I-Impossible!!! Saint Walker then crushes the energy ball, leaving Jiren completely shocked. Saint Walker: I can sense it. You have a strong will of bringing justice. However your traumatizing past can awaken great rage. I can help you get rid of that rage, we just need to communicate. Jiren: You want, to get rid of my rage? You want, to erase my past? TO ERASE THAT WOULD BE TO ERASE EVERYTHING I'VE EVER BEEN! HYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Jiren breaks his limit and awakens Ultra Instinct. Meanwhile, Saint Walker has summoned an ally to help him out. Mogo: Hmph… very well, I shall lend you my power though I won't be there to help you out. Mogo the Sentient Planet of the Green Lantern corps blasts a powerful energy wave and helps Super-Charge Saint Walker's power, taking him to his Full-Power. Jiren: How daring... using the help of others isn't true strength! It's a CHEAT! AND I WON'T LOSE TO A CHEATER! Saint Walker: Come at me then brother! The two clash once more, creating powerful shockwave across the vaccum of space. The two become invisible for a few seconds, then become visible again after clashing it each others fists. Saint Walker then gets Jiren to chase him out of Universe 11, while continuing the battle at the same time. As they leave the Universe, someone watches them and is deeply worried. Jiren: What's wrong? I thought you wanted to get the Super Dragon Balls from my Universe! Now you are just running away? Saint Walker: I can't simply get them while you are in my way. You are pretty chatty aren't you? Jiren: I'm not usually like this, but you sure do know how to piss me off! Saint Walker: Oh brother... Saint Walker and Jiren keep battling it out until they reach the planet Odym. Jiren: HYAHHH!!! Jiren throws a Power Impact into Saint Walker sending him crashing throw the atmosphere and into the ground. There, his fellow comrade Brother Warth is disturbed and finds Saint Walker on the ground. Brother Warth: Saint Walker! What happened to you? Judging by how you are in Full-Power, you are battling a fierce opponent? Saint Walker: Something like that... sorry to interrupt you brother, but can you help me with something? Jiren lands on the grounds of Odym and immediately recognizes that there are more than just Saint Walker in this world. He destroys a wall and finds Brother Warth meditating. Brother Warth: What a disrespectful introduction. Jiren: Enough talk elephant! Where's- A tune from a string instrument starts playing and the ground underneath Jiren breaks. A giant worm monster emerges and opens it's mouth wide and open. Jiren: *gasps Brother Warth: We did it! Unknown Voice: HAKAI!!! A purple energy ball hits the worm, disintegrating it from existence. It was Universe 11's God of Destruction Candidate: Toppo! Saint Walker: Damn it! Brother Warth! I can't take two at the same time! Take the big one for me! Brother Warth: You got it! Brother Warth and Toppo battle it out as well, but get send off the world outside of their battle. Jiren: SHOW YOURSELF SAINT WALKER!!! Saint Walker: No brother... You show yourself. Jiren: Huh? Saint Walker taps Jiren in the shoulder which immobilizes him and Jiren falls down on the floor reverting back to base form. Saint Walker: I'm sorry brother... and I'm sorry Planet Odym, if I destroy you. Jiren: Huh? Saint Walker: In fearful day, in raging night... Jiren gets up and powers up once more awakening his Ultra Instinct aura. Saint Walker: With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. Jiren charges up a Sphere of Destruction. Saint Walker: When all seems lost in the War of Light... Jiren: THAT THIS! HYAH!!! Saint Walker: LOOK TO THE STARS! FOR HOPE SHINES BRIGHT!!! Saint Walker fires a planet destroyer destroying energy wave which struggles with Jiren's attack for a bit, then within seconds, breaks through it, but that wasn't the end of Jiren's attack. Jiren comes charging through with his fist charged up with Ki. Jiren: POWER... Jiren's incredible Ki was too powerful to penetrate and Jiren passes through the attack. Saint Walker: That's impossible! The power of hope... Jiren cuts through the beam completely cancelling it out, then strikes a blow into Saint Walker, who throws up a gallon of blood out. But Jiren wasn't finished. He delivers a series of kicks and punches until Saint Walker couldn't take it anymore, then with all the power he has left, he launches one last power-packed punch straight into Saint Walker's face. Jiren: RUSH!!! Jiren's attack was so powerful it tore off Saint Walker's head. Jiren had won the battle, however... Toppo: Hmph… you're a well trained fighter! But do you have what it takes to beat me? Brother Warth: With the Power of Hope, how could I ever lose? KO! Results Boomstick: WHAT AN AMAZING BATTLE! Wiz: Saint Walker was an amazing and powerful fighter indeed. His spirit and strength never gave in, but Jiren's will and power completely overpowered him. Boomstick: But Wiz, Saint Walker had an attack that can destroy planet killers, that destroy planets. That means that attack itself is a super-powerful Planet Killer too right? How did Jiren be able to withstand that? Wiz: Well, in the Tournament of Power, Jiren has tanked a lot of planet killing attacks from Universe 7. Goku's Kamehameha, Vegeta's Galick Gun and Final Flash, etc. Boomstick: But those attacks had to be weaker right? Because the rules said that you can't kill people! Can Jiren really survive a planet killing attack? Wiz: Absolutely! In the DBS Manga, while fighting Goku's Ultra Instinct, Goku landed a Kamehameha so powerful, it created a huge vertical hole into the Tournament of Power Arena. How big is the ToP Arena you ask? Well, as big the Super Dragon Balls which are the size of a dwarf planet. It's about two SDB's in height, which meant Goku blasted Jiren down through the stage that are two dwarf planets big. And he survived that. Boomstick: Oh yeah! And in the DBS Manga, instead of throwing it on Toppo, Frieza sent his signature attack Supernova, into Jiren and Jiren pushed it out of the way after surviving against a Gamma Burst Kamehameha, another planet busting move. The Supernova was a gigantic ball of energy that Frieza used to destroy Planet Vegeta the home of the Saiyans, and Jiren pushed it back like was nothing. Wiz: And Jiren's durability completely surpasses the Blue Lantern Power Ring's defenses. And since the Ultra Instinct ability is how you can successfully land the maximum amount of power in each blow into the opponent, combining that with Jiren's monstrous strength, he was able to cut through the Planet Killing attack, and the Blue Lantern's Full-Power Defenses. Boomstick: In this end, Jiren's strength was too much for the power of hope to handle. Wiz: The Winner is Jiren the Gray Post-Credits Jiren: Is resting in the grounds of Odym, when he notices a red energy blast hurdling towards him. Razer: Hey you! What was that all about? Jiren: Hmm? Razer: I don't appreciate you killing off my comrade like that! All he wanted to do was help! Jiren: Our battle is none of your business! Razer: *menacing chuckle Razer: Someone like you really knows how to friggin' piss me off! Jiren: *grunts Razer: FIGHT ME YOU MONSTER! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:“DC Vs Dragon Ball” Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles